Nonbreakables and Knives
by divine one
Summary: i'm just a little frightened to tell her i love her. so i go to cristina for advice. that's a good idea. right? Mark/Callie and Cristina


**Author** Devylish  
**Title** Unbreakables and Knives  
**Fandom** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pair** Mark/Callie, Cristina  
**Rating** PG  
**Words** 823  
**Warning/Spoiler/Summary** None. None. Really just a piece to get my Mallie juices flowing again.  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **Grey's Anatomy**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **Grey's Anatomy **and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.

* * *

"So," Mark leaned against the counter and sipped at his coffee as Cristina shuffled around the kitchen, searching for a clean mug. "Just how much would Callie freak out if I told her I… love her?"

Yang paused mid shuffle and turned to face Mark. "Are you kidding me?" She walked up to him and snatched his cup from him. Taking a sip, she shook her head at the bitter taste – no sugar _– damn vain man_. "You ask me a question like that when I haven't had any caffeine yet?!"

He grinned, "Sorry."

"Yeah well, the only reason I'm letting you slide on this is because," she looked up at him, cupping the coffee in both of her hands, "You just admitted you fucking love Callie!"

"Yes, yes, I did," he glanced anxiously at the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "And if you could be a little quieter and let ME be the one to share that information with her….?" Lifting his hand to his chin in sudden contemplation he added, "Actually, on second thought, a better plan would be for YOU to tell Cal that I love her. Maybe break it to her over a glass of wine. Or tequila. Tequila works wonders on Callie."

"Tell me about it." Yang muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She peered up at him. "Nothing!"

Sloan studied Yang for a second then shook the picture of her and Callie in a riotous mess on a bed out of his head. Sticking his hands in his back pockets, he moved on. "Well, how about it Yang? Will you be my 'I love you' wingman?"

"Hell no."

"No?"

"_**Hell**_no!"

"I'm sensing you're adamant about that."

"Dude, my mom did NOT raise a dumb child. I will NOT be the person to broach the topic of 'love' with Callie Torres – the original non-committal girl!"

"Will you at least sit in the room when I tell her?"

"Sure." She grinned up at him, "But it's only gonna be so I can laugh when she hits you…, and maybe to give you an ice pack for the resulting black eye."

"Anyone called you a bitch recently?"

"Karev, Callie, Callie, you, Owen, Callie. And that's just in the last twelve hours." She took another sip of coffee. "Want me to go back further?"

"No; just and another one to the list from me."

"Will do." She moved to the counter, grabbed the sugar bowl, and dumped two teaspoonfuls into the mug she'd stolen from Sloan. Hopping up onto the counter next to 'her' coffee, she studied him for a second. "So what brought this about?"

"My being in l-o-v-e?"

"Spelling it out doesn't make it any less real. But no, that's not what I meant. I meant you've been in love with her for … well for forever, why are you suddenly all gung ho about telling her?"

Mark reached for a cup from the cabinet behind him and poured another cup of coffee as he thought about Cristina's question.

"Ever notice how Callie and I tend to let crap… people… get in between us?"

"Hard _not_ to notice."

"Yeah well, it's been three months. Three months of just her and me. And things are good. Really good. Great even."

"…and you're afraid you're challenging fate and she… or you… is going to yo-yo back out of the relationship."

He nodded.

Yang tilted her head to the side. "Shouldn't you be talking to your _girlfriend_ Derek about all this?"

Giving her the finger as he drank his coffee, Mark responded, "He has enough of his own problems to deal with." He added under his breath, "Besides, he told me to piss in the pot or get off it."

Yang gave a bark of laughter. "And for once I agree with McPerfectHair. For God's sake… for my sake… for ALL of our sakes…. Just do it!"

"A lot easier to say than to do."

"Look, Man up! Put a cup on the boys, lock her in a room with you -- preferably a room with no breakables or knives -- and just do it!"

"_Just do what?" _

Both Yang and Sloan looked up to see a sleepy bedraggled Callie dragging her way into the kitchen.

Fortified with coffee and stupidity, Mark, put down his cup and straightened up. "Cal, baby, there's something I need to tell you."

Cristina dropped her jaw and hopped off of the counter. "I told you to do it in a room with non-breakables and no knives! Why don't people ever listen to me?!" And she scampered past Callie and out of the kitchen.

Callie crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow in Mark's direction. "What's up Sloan?"

He took a deep breath and moved toward her stopping only when he had her wrapped in his arms….

He might be going into a losing battle, but he was going down fighting.


End file.
